A consumer who purchases a product typically does not have any continued interaction with the product manufacturer or supplier. For example, a consumer purchases a toy (e.g., a stuffed plush animal or other creature, etc.) as a gift for a child, for example, and that child then uses the toy for imaginative activities. However, the toy manufacturer relationship with the toy does not typically continue until the next toy is purchased.